The Arranged Marriage A Nico and Sadie Fanfiction
by Violetflute
Summary: Nico and Sadie are forced into an arranged marriage because Osiris and Hades think it's a great idea to unite the underworlds. Will sparks fly between Nico and Sadie or will Thalia and Anubis get in the way?
1. WHAT!

This is the first chapter of the story hope you enjoy it. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Nico's POV:

I can't believe what my dad just told me. He said I was going to get married to this girl I don't even know just so he and Osiris can rule together. I really wish Bianca was here with me because she would know exactly what to say. The bad part is that we're going to see them right now and really just feel like shadow traveling out of here, but I know that dad would just control it and send me back here.

"Great, just great what exactly did you get me into dad, I really don't want to get married. I'm only 18 years old." I said.

"Nico I know how old you are, but in order to combine the underworlds you must get married to Sadie Osiris's daughter. I know you don't want to do this, but at least I save you the trouble of finding a wife." Dad explained.

"I guess, but I don't want to do this and I bet she doesn't either. You didn't just expect me to love this idea because I **hate** it!", I yelled.

"Well it doesn't really matter what you think because this wedding is happening whether you or Sadie like it or not, now lets go we don't want to keep Osiris and Sadie waiting". And with that said we shadow traveled to Osiris's palace.

Sadie's POV:

I really want to kill my dad right now. Why you ask? Well I don't know maybe because he just told me i'm going to marry some guy I don't know just so my dad could rule with Hades. Carter is so lucky because he didn't have to go through an arranged marriage he got married to the love of his life Zia.

"Oh great here comes the bearer of bad news.", I muttered.

"Listen Sadie I know you're very upset right now", he started.

"Oh you don't know how upset I am right now! You can't just drop a bomb on me like this and expect me to be happy. I didn't ask for any of this to happen, besides you can't you guys just unite the underworld without having the marriage, so I can forget it and move on with my life?", I argued.

"It's not that simple i cant' just unite the underworld with Hades because we need to have something act like a contract. Something that reminds us that we rule together and that happened to be an arranged marriage." He said.

"Yea but can't you find something else to act as a contract because I really don't want to get married so some random guy I don't know." I complained.

"**Enough Sadie you are getting married to Nico and that's final! Now go the dining room they'll be here in 10 minutes."** He yelled. After he said that I stomped away to the dining room to meet the guy I was supposedly marrying.


	2. The Meeting

**i own nothing all rights go to rick riordan.**

Nico's POV:

My dad and I decided to shadow travel to Osiris's palace. I couldn't say I was excited about meeting her, but I was curious about how she looked like and her attitude.

At the palace.

Once we shadowed traveled in I was amazed at how the place looked it was sorta like my dad's place. "Yep you could since the death in the room", I thought. And that's when I was knocked out of my thoughts.

"Osiris it's been a long time, I love what you've done with the place definitely says death." Said my father. "Good to see you to Lord Hades", Osiris responded. That's when I saw Sadie, i'm guessing and she was with a dog like animal I think Annabeth told me it was Anubis. Anubis looked really protective and gave me a death glare. I gave him my worst death glare and he looked shocked, the girl Sadie looked impressed but mad.

"So dad are we ready because Anubis look's like he's going to murder someone." she said. "Yes Sadie come Anubis. Hades, Nico come join us." and with that we sat down. Let me tell you it was so awkward until Sadie decided to talk.

Sadie's POV:

My first impression of Nico was that he looked like he could of been Anubis's little brother, and by the face he gave Anubis you could tell he didn't want to be here like me.

"Ok I'll start off my name is Sadie Kane and this is Anubis the god of funerals. I'm done who's next.", I said. " I guess I'll go next , my names Nico di Angelo and this is my dad Hades which you all know." Nico said. I'll give him that he's bold.

"Thank you Nico and Sadie for the introductions, now gets on with the preparations for the wedding, Hades follow me Nico, Sadie, and Anubis please try to get a long.", and with that the left and left me with the boys. Nico was the first to speak up.

"I know you don't want to be here neither do I and it looks like we can't get out of it, so let's try to now kill each other." At least he doesn't want to be here. "You're right I don't want to do this, but since this is forced, I have at least one reason not to kill you, right now." I said confidently.

Nico's POV:

I will say one thing about Sadie is that she looks like the person who doesn't take crap about anything and although i'll never admit it to her. She is kinda cute, get that out of your mind Nico she probably thinks you're just an idiot and that you hate her.

" Good to know that's the reason you have'nt killed me Sadie. Don't get me wrong, I could kill you with my skeletal army, but I have a rule about killing girls, especially the girl I have to marry."

" Since when do you have that rule because I know many girls that can probably kick your ass all the way to you're dad's realm. I may look like nothing Nico, but I can kick ass. I've been through a bunch of shit through the years you wouldn't understand you've probably just been in your dad's realm living the live. While i've been fighting a war." She said. Did she really just say that.

"Is that what you think of me Sadie because if you don't know my stepmother Persephone hates me, my sister Bianca died when she was in a quest with Percy and the others, I was named Ghost King. Also, my mother died so it was just Bianca and I for years stuck in the locus casino until we got out, and i've been in a couple of wars myself so don't think I stay in my dad's realm because i've been in more fucking shit than I would off liked to be in!", I yelled.

"Nico i'm so sorry. I never knew about that, I guess I should of given you time to explain yourself."

"Yea I'm sorry for blowing up it's just that i'm used to being the goth kid that literally stays in the shadows. Not everyone knows my true past.",I said. "Yea well now I understand". As we were yelling and explaining we were walking close to each other so now we were literally inches apart I felt myself leaning closer just as I felt about to kiss her my dad and Osiris came into the room and we quickly stepped away from each other as if it never happened.

"Nico it's time to go say goodbye, they'll be coming to my realm next week. Was something going on right now you're face is red." Hades said.

"No da dad no nothing ha happened at all just talking." I stuttered. "Yea Hades no nothing, bye Nico see ya next week." And with that she ran out of the room. Shortly after Sadie left we shadow traveled home where I kept thinking about how we almost kissed and if she wanted to.

Sadie's POV:

As soon as I ran out of the room I went to my room and thought about what just happened. Then I realized I was about to kiss him and why didn't I back away did I like him, nah he probably doesnt' like me, I think.

Anubis's POV:

I should be the one marrying Sadie, but since i'm a god I can't marry mortals. Although Sadie is the exception to all those rules in my eyes. I always thought my host Walt would end up with Sadie, but he was an idiot and broke up with her for another girl. Stupid bloody boy ruined not only his chance, but most importantly my chance with Sadie. Nico better watch out because I will get Sadie to marry me and I know a certain daughter of Zeus that likes Nico, if I get her to help me out she'll get bloody Nico and I'll get my beautiful Sadie. Watch out Sadie and Nico because there will be no wedding for you two together.

**An: Ok second chapter done. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story. If I get at least 4 reviews I'll update ****tomorrow, so if you guys want another chapter start reviewing. Lastly if there's anything you guys want to see happen in this story tell me in your review. Bye, for now, L.**


	3. The Plan

**All right's go to Rick Riordan.**

Thalia's POV:

The Hunter's and I were on our way to CHB because there's an important message that Chiron needs to tell us. Hopefully it's not another prophecy because I don't feel like fighting another war any time soon.

2 hours Later:

As I entered the camp the Hunters went to talk to the campers as I started walking towards the great house. Everyone was already there. It looked like everyone was waiting for me because Percy just yelled,"About time, you got here we all want to hear the news."

"Shut up kelp head.", I said, "so what is this meeting about Chiron?". "Now it wouldn't be fair to announce this myself I think it's only right to let Nico share since it is his news after all." What would Nico have to say?, I thought."Well guys I have some news, I'm getting forced into an arranged marriage," That's all it took before everyone started to yelling.

"Nico is there any way we can help you get out of it or do you want to do this?", stated Annabeth, that was the question I wanted to know.

"Thanks Annabeth, but my dad already said that there's no way out of it. I have to go my dad's waiting for me, I have to spend the whole day with Sadie and Anubis tomorrow and he said he wanted to give me some pointers before I go on our so called date. Bye guys""Nico is there any way we can help you get out of it or do you want to do this?", stated Annabeth, that was the question I wanted to know.

"Thanks Annabeth, but my dad already said that there's no way out of it. I have to go my dad's waiting for me, I have to spend the whole day with Sadie and Anubis tomorrow and he said he wanted to give me some pointers before I go on our so called date. Bye guys", He said shyly and left. After he left we all started leaving to shocked for words.

I was probably the most shocked, because I might like or even be in love with Nico. I know I'm not supposed to because I am a Hunter of Artemis and supposed to swear of boys for eternity, but somehow Nico just made me forget about it, even if we're not dating. Once I opened the door to the Zeus cabin I saw a guy that could of been Nico's older brother. Even if I loved Nico I think I had the right to say that he was cute and he had a strange godly glow around him like death.

"Hello Thalia, I'm Anubis God of Funerals and hear me out I now you're not happy about Nico and Lady Kane's arranged marriage neither am I."Anubis stated. "Let me get this straight before you even say it you want me to help you ruin Nico and Sadie's wedding in order for you to have Lady Kane or whatever," "It's Sadie her name is Sadie." He interrupted.

"Fine so you could have Sadie and I could have Nico?", I said. "Yes, that is right will you help me Thalia, I know that this is mean, but it's just that she means so much to me and I don't want her to-"

"I get it Anubis, I'll help you. If anyone is marrying death breath it's gonna be me, so what do you have in mind?" I stated. "Well tomorrow I'm supposed to go with Nico and Lady Kane on their date to guard them, so I say we should start tomorrow. Then if you're up for it we could fake date to make them jealous."

"I like that then I could start to fake being Sadie's friend and lie on what Nico really thinks of her and from there they'll start to fight and argue."

"Yes I agree Thalia, and maybe I could try to get Hades and Lord Osiris to start fighting, so they'll think this marriage was a horrible idea and call it off.", Anubis said. "Oh and Anubis." I started," if you even try to double cross me or try to kill Nico, you'll pay big time.", I warned him.

"Understood Thalia, I will try not to harm the boy, I'll tell you how their date went in 2 days time. Goodbye.", and with that he left. I couldn't wait until I finally could have the boy of my dreams and all it took was to ruin his wedding to some b!tch magician. After thinking about this I fell asleep dreaming of what the future will bring.

Percy's POV:

I can't believe Thalia and Anubis would do that to Nico and Sadie. All I was going to do was go to tell Thalia she missed dinner, and I find her and Anubis figuring out ways to ruin Nico and Sadie's big day I need to tell them. I can't let her and Anubis get in the way of Nico finally finding happiness. After Nico comes to camp after his date I need to tell him what's going to happen if he's not careful. Time to tell Annabeth maybe she'll get some answers she always does. That's why I love her she's sweet, smart, caring, and can kick anybody's arse. The Athena cabin time to tell Annabeth what I heard.

"Annabeth, I got some bad news."

**OK guys that's the chapter I decided that I'll try to update every other day. Like always review and the chapters will come quicker. Bye.**


	4. The Date

**All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

Nico's POV:

Once I got to my dad's palace I saw him and Persephone on their thrones talking about something I couldn't make out, but they got quiet after I got in the room.

"So Father, what did you want to want to tell me before I go on my supposedly date?", I asked. "Nico I just want to tell you that I understand if you don't want this, but at least try to make it work with Sadie. Osiris and I made this deal melania's ago that only if he had a daughter and I had a son we would unite our realms, so when you were born and Sadie we were overjoyed that we could finally go through with our plans.", he said.

"I understand now Dad, so I was always meant for this life then?", I said. As I moved closer to where they were sitting. "In a way yes were son." he said,"Persephone, was there something you wanted to say to Nico."

"Yes there is.", Persephone continued," Nico I know this is hard for you. I know what you're going through."You do?", I asked surprised. "Yes, it wasn't my intention to marry your father, but he kidnapped me and I hated him for it. Then after a while I grew to love him and know that he only did that because he thought that I was the most beautiful girl ever. What i'm getting at is that at least try to get to know her and if it's possible fall in love with her." she explained.

"Wow Persephone I never knew you cared, so much about my life", I said. "Well I do it's just that I never showed you because I always thought you wouldn't except me as your step-mom.", she said carefully.

2 hours later:

Sadie's POV:

I was surprised to say that I was excited to meet Nico. All I could think about was the kiss we almost had, but reminded myself that it would of been a mistake. "Looks like someone has a crush on a certain boy." Isis told me in my thoughts. 'Yea right Isis,it's not a crush.' "Liar, Sadie and Nico sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G-"

"Shut up, I told you it's not a crush.", I explained. "No it's not and you can't deny it.", and with that she became quiet once again. "Come on Sadie we don't want to be late.", I heard my dad say. I quickly ran down stairs.

At Hades Palace:

Once I walked in with Anubis and my dad, I saw Hades, I'm guessing Persephone, and Nico sitting thrones. Nico looked like he just wanted to leave, can't blame him because I want to go to.

"Hello Hades and Lady Persephone, I'm here to talk about the marriage and with the help of Anubis we'll be done soon. Nico and Sadie have fun and we'll see you two later." Osiris said. "Lord Osiris are you sure you don't want me to go with them to make sure they don't do anything stupid and to guard them?", Anubis started looking mostly mad at Nico.

"No Anubis I need you here and I'm sure Nico and Sadie want to have some bonding time alone.". All I could think was 'thank you dad'. "Very well Lord Osiris", Anubis said sadly.

"Ok lets go Nico", I said as I grabbed his arm and ran out of the palace. "Now where do you want to go", I asked. "Well with the help of my step-mother I planned out a picnic at the beach then we could go swimming, if that's OK with you. I mean.", "That sounds great, so how are we getting out of here?"

Nico's POV:

"We're going to be shadow traveling to the beach. It might feel weird at first, but you get used to it after a while.", I said. "Ok, but if I die from this, I'm coming back in spirit to kill you, got it?", she threatened. "yeah, lets go.", and with that we shadow traveled to the beach. I could tell that she had her eyes closed because she was still holding on to me, but hey I wasn't complaining. "Sadie we're here you could let go of me now."

"That is one of the most bloody awful things I have ever experienced in my life.", she said panting. Then we started to walk towards the place where Persephone set up our picnic and I gotta admit when she thought of this idea, I kinda liked it. We sat down and ate in silence until she said, "So what do you want to know about me.", that question caught me by surprise.

"Ok then, well what's you're favorite thing to do", I asked. She answered,"Well if you haven't noticed I like to fight, practice my magic and being with my best friend Zia, you?" I really had to think about that, but after that I said,"Raising skeletal armies and this might be weird, but then giving them happy meals."

She stared at me in shock. Great now she thinks I'm crazy there went my chance to impress her. Instead of her saying you're crazy she said,"Do they even like happy meals, Nico?". "You would be surprised on how fast they eat them." I answered. "Huh, never would of thought of that.". After a few more minutes of getting to know each other we decided to go swimming.

Sadie's POV:

I for one was excited to go swimming, Nico didn't look to sure because I heard him mutter,'please don't kill me Poseidon, I'm to young to die." I started to laugh at him. Nico looked at my and said, "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing just laughing at how you're hoping that Poseidon doesn't kill you, something along those lines."You weren't supposed to hear that, now you will suffer the punishment for laughing at me.", he said darkly.

"Oh and what is that are you going to throw me in the water.", I challenged. By the look on his face I saw that was what he was planning to do, so I stared to run really fast hoping I could out run him. I could hear him yell," I'll get you Sadie Kane, no one escapes me.". I stared to laugh at that and started to think what are the odds he catches up to me.

I'm pretty sure I jinxed it because before I knew it the little cheater shadow traveled, picked me up and threw me in the ice cold water. Once I got up, I saw him laughing and saying,"The look on your face was priceless." "Oh, put a sock in it Nico." After that we started to play in the water and mess with each other for about 2 hours or so. Before I knew it we were sitting on the beach blanket together looking at the sun set. I felt myself get lost in his eyes, we were inches apart and then it happened.

Nico and I kissed for the first time and it felt like fireworks. Something I never felt when I kissed Walt or Anubis. After we pulled back he was blushing and I was pretty sure my cheeks were burning red too. He said,"I'm so sorry Sadie I shouldn't of done that, it was uncalled for, but I don't regret doing it. I've been wanting to do that for a long while."

Nico's POV:

After saying that I was ready for Sadie to punch me in the face or start cussing me out in Egyptian, but she looked at me and said,"Nico, don't be sorry. I've been wanting to do that for a while now too." Quickly after she said that, she kissed by surprise, but I started kissing back. "I know the girl is supposed to say this first, but Sadie Kane I'm 100% in love with you.". "And I'm 100% in love with you too Nico." Then we kissed a couple more times.

We shadow traveled to my dad's palace holding hands to find them waiting for us there in the throne room. Persephone smiled at Sadie and I, Hades and Osiris just looked happy, and Anubis just looked beyond pissed at me and looked as if he wanted to kill me at this very second. Then I looked to the middle of the room and on a T.V was our whole date that was shone on Hephaestus T.V. Great now all of Mount Olympus knew about us and I'm guessing all of camp did too.

"Dad",I said carefully," Was this on Hephaestus T.V?." Hades replied,"Yes Nico it was and I'm proud to say that Osiris and I are overjoyed to know that you two are in love, but Nico couldn't you have waited for Sadie to say I love you first? I have a reputation to hold." "Thanks dad good to know you're proud of my relationship.", I said.

"Come on Sadie and Anubis we have to go home there are souls to be judged. Goodbye Hades, Persephone, and Nico." Osiris said. Sadie said,"Bye Nico I'll see you later.", and pecked me on the lips. "Bye Sadie I'll see you soon.". After that they left and I couldn't wait for the wedding, but know I had to think of how to propose to her. Then I saw that Percy and Annabeth were Iris Messaging me, so I answered,"Hey guys what's up?". Percy said," Congrats man and we have some bad news."

**Woohoo. Another chapter done and it's my longest yet. Next chapter will focus on Percy telling Annabeth the news. Like always review's make updating come for now guys, L.**


	5. Telling Annabeth

**All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

Percy's POV:  
"Annabeth I have some bad news.", I said. She looked up from her laptop and said,"Whats wrong Seaweed brain, you seem panicked." I walked towards her and said,"You might not believe me, but I just heard Thalia and this guy Anubis plan out to ruin Nico and Sadie's wedding." Just what I was expecting Annabeth looked at me as if I just grew a second head.

"You're right I don't believe you. Why would Thalia want to ruin Nico's wedding day, she's a hunter she's not allowed to fall in love with any boy.", Wise girl stated. "I know, but you've got to believe me wise girl. Why would I lie about something like this, Annabeth we've been dating for years you have to believe me. I know what I heard. Thalia wants to marry Nico and Anubis wants to marry Sadie, I'm sure about what what I heard." She looked at me and in her eyes I could tell she knew that I was telling the truth.

"You're right Percy, you wouldn't lie about anything like this. I just can't believe that Thalia would do something like this. Even more that she's a hunter, I'm pretty sure the guy Anubis was the real Anubis god of funerals in egyption mythology. When I met Sadie she told me that she liked this guy named Anubis and that he was a god, but I never knew it was the same guy.", she said.

"Now what do we do, we can't just let them ruin this for Nico. I mean the boy needs to be happy and this might be his only chance.", I said. "The only thing we could do is warn Nico and Sadie about what yo heard and help them with this situation. I just can't believe Thalia would try something like this and I thought she told me everything. After we tell Nico I have to go talk to her this isn't like.", Annabeth said.

"I think that's the right thing to do. I better call Jason and tell him what's going on I don't think he and others know about this"I said, "So what do you want to do now." "We could watch Hephaestus T.V and see whats on.", Annabeth suggested. "Sure". We turn on the T.V to find Nico and Sadie on their date at the beach. I thought to myself,'should I be watching my cousin on a date. I'm a really the kind of person who does that.' I decided to watch it anyway, hopefully Nico doesn't mind or kill me for doing this.

"Percy do you think this is a good idea wathcing them on their date?", she said.

Annabeth's POV:

"Not really because every time we're on a date it's on this channel. And it lets them know how we feel.", Percy said. "Yea you're right.", I agreed. We started to watch their date. I found it cute when Nico threw her into the water because it reminded me of the underwater kiss Percy and I shared years ago and it was still very special to me. I have to admit I've never seen Nico smile that much ever it really looks like their in love, I can't believe Thalia and Anubis want to ruin this and I won't let them.

3rd Person POV:

As they watched Nico and Sadie's date they kept thinking about their relationship and how it's changed from a crush all the way to being in deep love with each other. Once the date was over Percy and Annabeth waited a couple of minutes before IM'ing Nico.

Percy's POV:

Here it goes time to tell Nico what's going on then IM Jason to tell everyone there at Camp Jupiter about the wedding. He finally answered. "Hey guys what's up?", Nico asked. "Congrats man and we've got some bad news.", I said.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys another chapter is done. This one was a little shorter, but I will try to post longer chapters and post everyday if possible. See you all maybe tomorrow and don't forget to comment and review, bye, L.**


	6. You're Lying, I'm What?, and Forgiveness

**All right's go to Rick Riordan.**

Nico's POV:

"No Percy you're lying. Why would Thalia give a shit about my wedding. She's a hunter for cying out loud!", I yelled at him."Nico you got to listen to me Thalia and Anubis are going to try to ruin your wedding to Sadie and Thalia might be a Hunter, but you know since her dad is Zeus, she could do whatever the fuck she wants."

He's right. I understand why Anubis wants to ruin it, but not Thalia."Listen Nico I know you don't believe me right now, but Thalia's in love with you. I heard her and Anubis talking about their plan, a couple of days ago." I noticed Percy left out of the message and Annabeth came on. Thank the god's, because now she'll tell me the truth. Not that I don't trust or believe Percy.

"Nico, Percy isn't lying to you and you know very well, I wouldn't let him do that to you.", she explained. I thought about it and said,"You're right Annabeth, you wouldn't lie about this. I just can't believe Thalia feels that way about me. I would of never known." Annabeth looked at me with sad eyes. I knew she was hurt that her best friend would do this or even tell her about her crush on me.

"I just can't believe she didn't tell me, but I have a plan on how to stop this from happening.","I'm listening.", I said. "Ok then, first I'm going to try to be with Sadie, every time Thalia is with her, so she can't do anything. In additon to that I managed to locate and threaten Horus to keep an eye on Anubis.", she was about to say something else when I stopped her.

"How did you manage to threaten a god and not be dead by now?", I asked. "It was easy, I told him I would kill him with my dagger and tell my mom. Apparently, Horus has a crush on my mom and I used that against him.", she said as if it were nothing important. "Got to go Nico, Percy and I have dinner plans in 30 mins. Bye and remember we got this covered. Oh and one more thing don't tell Sadie.". "Ok for telling me and bye."

I went to sleep a couple minutes later, thinking on how hard it was going to be not to tell her.

2 AM at Osiris's Palace:

Anubis's POV:

Thalia was mad I didn't get to go on the date, but she looked cute when she was mad. Stop it Anubis remember you're in love with Sadie. Instead we found this spell that makes the person under it look pregnant to everyone around them and the person gets the symptoms to. I walked into Sadie's room and Sprikled the dust over her and quickly left the room. Once I got out Horus was here and said," What were you doing in Sadie's room, dear cousin."

"I. I mean Sadie and I were enjoying quality time together, so Shut Up.", I told him. He looked at me and said,"You're lying. Sadie is in love with the son of Hades Nico, not you the last time I checked.",he stated and left the hallway. That was a close one.

Morning 6AM.

Sadie's POV:

I felt horrible and needed to throw up, so I did. 'That's weird.', I thought,'must be a stomach bug or something else.' I went into my usual routine. Spared and practiced my magic. I think Zia noticed I was more tired and throwing up a lot because she looked worried.

"Sadie are you ok?", said Zia. "Yea I'm fine just a stomach bug or the flu.", I said calmly. "Sadie this doesn't' look like the flu or anything else. Last time I've seen these symptoms was when a fellow magician found out she was pregnant." Before I had the chance to say anything she dragged me to the drug store to buy a test. I can't be pregnant this is stupid.

"Why am I doing this again? I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant.", I asked. "Because we need to be sure Sades this isn't something to joke about." "Fine.", I said giving up. After I took the test we had to wait 5 minutes for the results. For some reason I felt nervous, I know for a fact that Nico and I've only kissed we haven't gone that far in the relationship, for me to come out pregnant.

"Zia you read the test, I don't want to see." "Ok, Sadie it looks like you're...pregnant.", once she said that I looked at her in shock. "NO, NO, I can't be I'm still a virgin. Nico and I have never done "it" yet."

" This is weird, but you better tell Nico. Are you sure it's not Walt's or Anubis's child." "Yes i'm sure and it's not them." After that I went to Hade's Palace to tell Nico the news. I was greeted by Hades and it looks like I got jinxed because my dad, Persephone, Isis, Horus, and Anubis were there discussing something. "Hello Sadie, I see you've come to see Nico, he's in his room."

"Thanks lord Hades, and hi dad, Isis, Horus, Persephone, and Anubis. If you excuse me I have to talk to Nico." After I said that I ran to his room and didn't look back. Nico was on his bed listening to music on his iPod. He saw me and smiled."Hey" he said and kissed me, but I didn't kiss back. "What's wrong?", he asked. "Nico don't freak out, but I'm pre-pre-pregnant." I stuttered. He looked at me, hurt and angry. Then I heard people yell,"What!?".

In the throne room:

Horus's POV:

Anubis decided to be nosy and spy on Nico and Sadie of course we all wanted to know what Sadie wanted to tell Nico, so we kinda eavesdropped on them. Nothing important, then we heard," Nico don't freak out, but I'm pre-pre-pregnant." At the same time we all yelled,"What!?". Then Sadie said," You guys and come in, I know you're there. Shit we got caught.

Nico's POV:

Once they walked in, they looked embarrassed. Serves them right. I can't explain how betrayed I feel right now and hurt. "Why Sadie, WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME!?," I yelled," I thought we had a spark, but now I know it was fake." Listen Nico, you know I would never cheat on you I love you to much to let you go." I looked up at her and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Then how did you get pregnant Sadie and who's the father?', Osiris said sounding hurt, but mostly angry. Horus spoke up"I think I know who did it. It was Anubis." After he said that I knew it was true, I didn't think I just went up to Anubis and punched him in the jaw by surprise. My dad looked surprised just like the others."That's what you get for doing that to my Sadie." He looked scared, but said,"OK I did it, but I can reverse it I just couldn't stand to see Sadie with Nico because I thought he didn't deserve her and know I know he does. This was all a test to see how much Nico loved her and he passed with flying colors."

Anubis's POV:

Of course I lied about that. I meant it all, but I can't let them know the truth. Osiris looked at me and said,"Anubis, I understand your worry, and this test was great I cant' lie about that. Next time you want to do something like this tell me first." "Yes uncle." I looked at Sadie and reversed the spell, she looked mad,but relieved. "Anubis the only reason I'm forgiving you is because this was a test and because know I know that Nico would put up a fight for me,so in a way thanks." We left Nico's room and continued to talk about the dreaded wedding. I will prevail in the end I'll make sure of it.

Sadie's POV:

After they left Nico came up to me and said,"I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first, it's just that I can't bear to see you with another guy." "It's ok I forgive you." I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back. It just felt like time was frozen. It was filled with love and passion, nothing like before. I knew in my mind that one day I would become pregnant, but just not today and if I ever do become pregnant before my wedding I won't regret it if I know that Nico will be the father.

**Author's Note Important:\**

**Hey guys, like I said I'll try to update everyday. It's important you guys tell me if you guy's want Sadie to be pregnant before they get married. My friend Heather_her_face and my other friends from school want her to be pregnant, but I want to know do you guys want her to be pregnant answer yes or no in the comments it's important I know because that will determine the ending and maybe a sequel? Bye for now, L.**


	7. Who told Camp Jupiter,Really Percy Did?

**Al**l** rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Percy's POV:

After I told Nico Annabeth and I went on out date, she kissed me and asked,"So Percy when do you think we should tell Jason and the others about Nico's wedding." "I don't know, I think tomorrow would be good because I think he's thinking of proposing soon and we might want to tell Hazel because she is his half sister and all." "Ok then tomorrow we'll go to and tell them."

She left after a few minutes, so I was alone. Then I had the best idea ever, since Nico is only getting married once. I'll skydive into Camp Jupiter and have the plane write out "Nico's getting married!" into the sky.(**AN my friend made me write that he goes sky diving) **Now that might be the greatest idea I've ever thought of. Nothing says my friend's getting married like jumping out of a plane.

Nico's POV:

After Sadie left I thought about telling Hazel and the others at Camp Jupiter, but I decided to do tell them after Sadie and I were engaged. Then I remembered, Shit I have to think of a way to ask her. You know what first thing tomorrow I'll go to Camp Jupiter and introduce them to Sadie. Hopefully they approve of her, since I really like her and I even told her I loved her. I know many people think that I'm rude and mean because of my dad, but those posers souldn't judge if they don't know me.

And here comes my dad looking stressed and mad as usual."Nico I need to ask you something.', he asked."What is it I'm busy planning something right now." He pulled out a black box and opened it."This was your mother's ring, I gave it to her after you were born." The ring was beautiful it had three black diamonds and in the middle was one bigger than the others and little white diamonds around them. Also, it had a little arc design on the bottom on the diamonds. Once I saw it I knew that it was perfect for Sadie.

He continued,"I want you to give this ring to Sadie as an engagement ring." I looked at him and said,"Dad I promise, this is the perfect ring for her and it makes it even special knowing it was mom's.". Then I did the unpredictable. I hugged my dad, at fist he was hesitant, but then he hugged back. After some moments we broke apart and he said,"That never happened ok, because if the Olympians found out about that hug I'm dead ok." "Agreed that never happened." He gave me the box and walked off.

I put the box in my pocket and left to pick up Sadie to head to New Rome.

Sadie's POV:

"Look at who's in love.",Isis told me through our link.'Shut up I told her as, if you've never been in love.' She answered,'Yea If you haven't noticed I am in love with someone called Osiris since he's my husband.' 'Ok then.' Nico told me he was going to introduce me to his sister and the Romans, but I couldn't do anything but feel nervous. I know the great Sadie Kane nervous, yea it's part of life people get over it. He was going to pick me up in 10 minutes, great.

Once he came he asked,"You ready to meet my half sister, the Romans,and my friends from CHB?". "Ready as I'll ever be, hopefully they don't hate me." "Don't worry they're all nice and they know not to judge by first impression." Then we left, of course we shadow traveled. I was getting used to it, but I still had to hold onto him at times. First thing I saw was a beautiful camp and the people that I think were his friends were sitting at a table.

The only person I really recognized was Annabeth, the others were all strangers. We walked towards the table holding hands. Since everybody was watching us I felt a bit of blush on my cheeks. Nico was about to speak when, I think it was the guy Percy that went on an adventure with my brother. Was jumping out of a plane and then the plane wrote,"Nico's getting married." in the sky. That's just what I needed someone else to say that we were an arranged marriage.

I heard Nico mutter,'I'm so getting Percy back for this.", I couldn't blame him I would of too. After Percy landed Annabeth went to greet him and tell him how stupid he was for doing that. Then all eyes were on us again, great. A guy with blond hair and lightning blue eyes spoke up and said,"Nico you're getting married and you didn't tell us, I thought I was supposed to be your big brother, how dare you not tell me." "Hold up Jason,", so his names Jason then,"who said you were Nico's big brother I'm his big brother.", Percy said.

And you guessed it, that led to an argument that lasted a few minutes. At the end Nico said that they were both his big brothers, but they didn't buy that shit."Ok then, guys this is Sadie my future wife.", he continued."Sadie, the one's arguing were Jason and Percy. Next is Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Thalia, Leo, Calypso, my half-sister Hazel, Frank, Conner and Travis." "Hi", I said, they all replied,"Hey or Hi" back.

The girls pulled me towards them and the guys took Nico somewhere else. Piper, I think asked me,"So you and Nico it looks like you guys don't hate eachother's guts. When do we expect to see a ring on your finger, even though it's arranged." I looked at them and said,"Yea at first I hated him, even wanted to kill him,", they snickered at that and I continued," but then the trip to the beach changed everything, I fell in love with him and we shared our fist kiss there. Hopefully, there will be a ring soon, even-tough it's arranged, my dad and Hades want him to propose.", I finished.

Annabeth spoke up," Before you came into Nico's life, he was the camp loner, he always wanted to be alone and this is the first time we've seen him happy." "She's right," Hazel said,"Nico was alone and I'm happy to know that we will be in laws soon." I started to feel more comfortable with them and was soon talking with them as if I've known them for years. We left a few hours later, but it felt like a few minutes. We shadow traveled to my dad's palace, before saying goodbye I kissed Nico and told him I love you, and he said it back and left.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok this chapter's done I promise there will be more drama after they get engaged. Anubis and Thalia will start their plans very soon maybe tomorrow. Don't forget to review and I'll see you maybe ,L.**


	8. The Proposal

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Nico's POV:

It's been 3 months since Sadie and I've been told that we were in an arranged marriage. Everyday I kept looking over at the ring my dad told me to give to her once I was ready to propose. I've been thinking of ways to propose, but in my heart I knew the perfect place and time. Hazel, Annabeth and the other girls really helped me to make this perfect. Tomorrow was the big day and I was excited.

I decided to propose on a beach located on Camp Jupiter because we shared our first kiss on a beach and because I found it really funny when I threw her in the water. I also decided to get it engraved with the month and day out dad's told us we were going to get married.

She doesn't know I'm going to ask she just thinks we're going on a date at Camp Jupiter, then meet up with the guys. Hopefully it goes as planned because I have no backup plan for this. I had to be quick because I only had 2 hours before I had to pick her up. Lets just hope Annabeth and the other girls have every thing ready in time.

Annabeth's POV:

"Ok everyone today's the day. I want everything in place or I will kill you with my dagger, got it?". Once I said that everyone started working. "Hey Wise Girl.", Percy said," What can I do to help?".

"Well for starters you can make the ice sculpture for the party and make sure they won't get wet with any harsh waves.". "Ok Wise Girl." Now to get everything in place they should be here in about 2 hours. Look at who's slacking off instead of putting up the banner."Jason are the decorations all in place because I don't see the banner hung up yet."

"On my way Annabeth, and don't worry it's not like he's gonna back out or something." After he said that I thought to myself,'If Nico backs out I'm so going to judo flip him.

Sadie's POV:

Nico just Iris Messaged me and told me he would be taking me to Camp Jupiter today for the day. I can't wait to see him and all my new friends. I haven't seen Carter, Zia, or Bast all day, they said they all had something important to do and I really wan't to know what.

'Don't worry Sadie they probably had to go somewhere important.'Isis told me. 'Probably, but I haven't seen them in a couple of months and I really wanted to talk to Zia, not really Carter.', I said. 'I understand just be patient and remember today is going to be a good day for everyone, just watch.', and with that she stopped talking. What did she mean by that, I don't know Isis is always confusing me with her supposed "words of wisdom".

Anyway while I thought about what she said. Nico was already here, wow did I really just think about that for 2 hours. That's new. "Hey Nico.", I said. "Hey Sadie, so you ready to go to New Rome?", he seemed nervous, but I quickly dismissed it. "Yea I can't wait to see Annabeth after our date, she told me there was something important I had to go to after our date."

"Oh really?", he asked,"Yea something about teaching me how to judo flip people, stuff like that." I was really excited for that, because then if Carter or even Nico didn't pay attention I could just judo flip them and then they'll be in pain. Funny for me, pain for them.

I grabbed his hand and let him shadow travel us to New Rome. Shadow traveling isn't my favorite way to transport I really rather open a portal, but I will give it this it is faster. I had no idea where we were going, but I was happy to know it was at a beautiful beach and the best part it was deserted no one else was there except us.

"So are we going to swim or nah?" I asked. Just as I asked him, I saw the look in his eyes that he was going to do something to me. So I said,"Nico whatever you're going to do don't do it." He answered,"Or what Sadie. What are you threatening me with because I'm still going to do it, so I suggest you run."

'Idiot boyfriends, these days.', I thought, so just as he said I started to run away from him. Just as I thought he wasn't going to shadow travel and be a bloody cheater, he did it anyways. "You little cheater, I hate you.", I said.

He looked at me and said,"I know, but you love me anyways." I didn't even get time to reply because in seconds I tasted water, the idiot threw me in by surprise, I see how it is. "So Sadie enjoy your little swim."

"It was lovely. Now come here for a minute." He did as I told him and pretended I was going to kiss him. While he was caught up in the moment I took the chance to do something Annabeth would do. That's right I judo flipped him into the water. Not going to lie, I was laughing so hard, that I didn't notice him dump water on my head.

Nico's POV:

She just judo flipped me who does that. Annabeth does, I reminded myself. While she was laughing at me I took the liberty to grab a shell and dump the water on her head. "That was for judo flipping me. You really need to stop taking Annabeth's advice. Now I know how Percy feels.", I said.

"The judo flip was payback and Annabeth gives great advice, so shut up.", she stated. We stayed quiet for a minute then I leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and said,"I love you, but you're still not forgiven." I answered," Really?" "Yea, you'll have to do a lot more than that."

After she said that I saw a black rose on the sand and silently thanked Katie, for growing it. "How about now?" I asked and gave her the rose. "Fine now your forgiven.",she said as she put the rose in her hair. I decided not to ask her until later. "You hungry?', I said. "Yea messing with you really is work out.", she said.

"Ha,ha, ha really funny Sadie.", I said sarcastically. "I know right." she said as we walked the the blanket close to the shore. As we were eating I couldn't stop, but think that what if she says no. I know it's an arranged marriage, but my dad did say there was a loophole. He never told me what it was and he looked very serious when he said it, so only He and I'm guessing Osiris know it. I tried not to think about it and enjoy the food and time with Sadie.

No one's POV:

Meanwhile with the others.

They were all watching the date from trees behind the beach. Annabeth looked at Percy and said,"See what happens when I give advice, it benefits everyone except the person who get's hurt." He answered back,"Yea I know Wise Girl, but don't give her any advice that might cause Nico pain, because being judo flipped hurts."

"You know Piper we might be the next ones to get engaged you never know.", Jason told her smiling."Is that a hint Grace?" "Maybe or maybe not." Percy interrupted," No way Jason. Annabeth and I are the next ones to get engaged." "Is that a challenge Jackson?"

"Yea it is, first one to get engaged wins.",Percy said."Deal", then they shook hands. Piper and Annabeth looked at each other both wondering, when are they going to stop arguing with each other. Frank, Hazel, Leo and many others were just trying to get Percy and Jason away from each other.

Time skip: sun set around 7 or 7:30

Nico's POV:

It's time, I need to ask her now. I decided to take her on a walk around the shore, we stopped when we found the bottle Annabeth hid in the sand. I told her,"Hey Sadie look a bottle." She looked at me then went to go pick it up.

"Do you think we should open it?", she asked."Yea you never know what might be inside.". She took off the plug and grabbed the note that was inside. She read,

_This is the place where our dreams come true. Ever since day 1 I knew, you were the one. At first I hated this arranged marriage, but if it never happened I would of never met you. Without you my life is nothing, you're everything to me and more. I love you with all my heart and that's not a lie._

_Love,_

_Nico Di' Angelo, Son Of Hades and Ghost King _

Sadie's POV:

As I finished reading it, I looked at Nico and said,"That's so sweet Nico I love the note and I love you most of all. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I can't believe he wrote that, this note will now and always be special to me.

Percy's POV:

"Come on Nico be a man, come on Nico be a man, ask her already.",I cheered."Shut up Seaweed Brain I'm trying to see my hard work pay off and I want to hear what he says." I shut up and watched my little brother about to ask the most important question of his life.

Nico's POV:

No turning back now. I turned to Sadie, with the ring in hand on one knee and asked,"Sadie these last few months have been the best in my entire life. I can't see my life with out you. You've changed my life for the better. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" She looked at me with tears streaming down her face and said,"Nico I love you so much to not say no, so yes Nico Di'Angelo the Ghost King I would love to marry you."

I slid the ring on her finger and kissed her for what seemed like forever. Once we parted we heard all our friends come out of the trees yell,"CONGRATULATIONS!" Then, Sadie and I walked holding hands to the space where they were having the party. I've never felt this happy in forever and I'm glad Sadie is the one because I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter done. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days it just took some time to plan this out. See you guys ,L.**


End file.
